Coeur de Spectre
by Nevermind555
Summary: On ne va pas se mentir, il y a spectre et Spectre !... Rhadamanthys est un de ceux-là. Parcours sans faute d'un Juge hors pair. OS.


_Coeur de Spectre_

Pandora serrait fort entre ses bras le corps brisé et scindé de Rhadamanthys, partageant la mare de sang qui s'en échappait ; cette vie, dévolue à la cause, qui filait, à toute allure, entre ses doigts. Elle refusait de lâcher ce qu'il restait physiquement de lui. Accrochée à ce pan de corps comme à une bouée de sauvetage qui pouvait encore la sauver d'un naufrage annoncé, tandis qu'Alone s'avançait, menaçant. C'en était terminé, songeait-elle. Elle n'avait pas su voir... pas su prendre conscience de tous les sacrifices surhumains que Wyvern avait pu faire. Elle ne voyait que maintenant combien il s'était saigné aux quatre veines pour son Seigneur, combien peu lui importait sa condition, combien il était un Spectre jusqu'au tréfonds de l'âme.

Wyvern avait toujours été son ombre tandis qu'elle jouissait de la lumière des cendres. Dès qu'il fut nommé parmi les gradés de l'armée spectrale du Seigneur de la Mort, Rhadamanthys s'était fait pour mission de veiller au bien-être de Pandora. Sa soumission aux ordres de la jeune femme servait d'exemple à bien des soldats, aussi bien de sa section que de celles de ses frères. Assurément, l'aura de Rhadamanthys suffisait à faire régner l'ordre au sein des troupes.

L'ombre de Wyvern était devenue quasi-indissociable de l'aura de Pandora. Rhadamanthys ne faisait aucun mystère quant à sa dévotion aux ordres de son Seigneur, et, par redondance, à ceux de Pandora. Ensemble, ils formaient un pilier inébranlable, soutenant, par la force de leur volonté, la suprématie du règne de Hadès. Ils avaient assis leur autorité sur des faits de guerre indiscutables, notamment Rhadamanthys qui ne rechignait devant aucune mission, s'offrant corps et âme à la quête prônée par son dieu. Dans son sillage, le Juge avait entraîné bon nombre de Spectres à la recherche d'un maître suprême, d'un chef dont le seul objectif était l'obéissance alliée au panache. Ainsi, le Juge s'était constitué sa propre troupe de soldats indéfectibles, mercenaires ayant prêté allégeance solennelle et dans lesquels il pouvait vouer une confiance aveugle. De nature méfiante, Wyvern préfèrait disposer de plusieurs coups d'avance sur ses opposants, livrant ainsi une victoire éclatante à son Seigneur.

* * *

Avec le temps et les combats offerts en pâture, le Juge s'était bâti une solide réputation, développant une puissance hors du commun qui faisait trembler jusqu'aux bout des Enfers. Sa réputation le précédait, secouant nature et êtres, blessés par la sauvagerie manifeste de son cosmos entêtant. Wyvern ne reculait devant rien ; une force brute qui bousculait tout sur son passage. Paradoxalement, le cadet des Juges était devenu le plus grand d'entre eux, surplombant par sa puissance les talents de marionnettiste de Minos ainsi que la condamnation galactique d'Aiacos. Ses attaques, basées sur son symbole tutélaire, étaient redoutées ; terrassant non seulement ses adversaires mais ravageant également le champ de bataille. Le danger de se frotter à Wyvern était bien plus qu'une légende et il s'était avéré suicidaire de le provoquer. Ecrasant de supériorité évidente, le Juge ne laissait rien dans la demi-mesure, tout acte de rébellion sanctionné avec la plus cruelle des sévérités.

* * *

Pandora avait toujours pu compter sur son plus fidèle allié dans les instants difficiles, Wyvern lui manifestant une déférence sans faille. Personne n'eut jamais pu dire s'il s'agissait uniquement d'une obéissance sans condition ou d'un sentiment plus profond ; vestige subsistant dans le coeur damné du Juge. De fait, il se murmurait un certain nombre de spéculations à ce sujet, faisant enfler la rumeur jusqu'à faire sourire celui dont il était question. Il lui était pathétique de constater à quel point des soldats pouvaient avoir ainsi l'esprit préoccupé par autre chose que la guerre et la victoire. Rhadamanthys resserra d'autant plus son emprise sur les rangs, faisant trembler jusqu'aux plus valeureux d'entre eux. A dire vrai, ils auraient aimé découvrir que leur chef n'était qu'un homme comme les autres, soumis aux lois des sentiments et du désir. Montrer ne serait-ce que l'un ou l'autre aurait désacralisé la position suprême du Juge sur ses troupes. De fait, Rhadamanthys se priva également de toute démonstration humaine. Les seules fois où l'on découvrit un pan de l'âme de ce guerrier hors pair furent les rares occasions où il manifesta son respect devant un adversaire, vaincu certes, mais qui avait su lui tenir tête, faisant preuve d'un panache indiscutable durant le combat. Wyvern se tenait là, retirant son casque à trois cornes, avisant le combattant tombé avec respect, dans une posture droite et noble.

* * *

En privé, le Spectre ne se départissait jamais de son aura guerrière, préférant les discussions tactiques aux élans personnels. Mais au fond qu'en était-il ?... Le Juge avait toujours fait montre d'un respect incontestable à l'égard de Pandora. Il n'eut jamais le moindre geste déplacé ou laissé échapper une allusion susceptible de porter atteinte à la jeune femme. Rhadamanthys aimait à l'ancienne : il admirait, sans faire de cour. Il ne laissait libre-cours à son attachement pour Pandora que dans les rares moments solitaires qu'il s'octroyait, en tête-à-tête avec un verre de scotch à l'âge vénérable, pensées vagabondes devant la vaste toile qui ornait le pan de mur d'un des nombreux salons. Il semblait s'agir surtout d'une forme de nostalgie sur ce qu'auraient pu être leurs vies s'ils n'avaient pas été choisis par Hadès pour former l'élite de son armée. Alors oui, le Juge se permettait de rêver à des banalités ordinaires, se laissant aller par l'esprit jusque dans les bras de sa Muse allemande, savourant là quelques félicités communes. Le soupçon de fantasme demeurait cependant de courte durée, à croire que son Seigneur réclamait la première place jusque dans ses pensées les plus intimes.

La guerre jamais ne s'éteignait et, au détour d'un sursaut d'ogueil divin, les flammes de la vengeance appelaient les affres des combats. Et Rhadamanthys, dont l'ombre portée dépassait en envergure celle de toutes autres créatures de l'ombre, se livrait le premier sur le champ de bataille désigné, mettant fin aux élans naturels de son coeur maudit, coupant court aux souffrances nostalgiques des paysages passés, posant un frein à la passion coupable qui menaçait de l'emporter loin de son devoir, mettant en péril l'ordre bien établi qu'il était avant tout un chien du Maître des Enfers.

On le disait animal. C'était peu de le souligner... il arrivait fréquemment à Rhadamanthys de grogner durant les batailles, grognement dont il fit une attaque à part entière et qui suffisait à balayer les opposants comme de vulgaires fétus de paille !... à l'apogée de son pouvoir, Wyvern représentait la menace par excellence, aussi bien par les pans revisités de son surplis que par les attaques frontales, foudroyantes et puissantes, dont il se parait. Cependant, en dépit de la force clairement affichée du Juge, subsistait toujours l'obéissance inconditionnelle aux ordres, acceptant même de jouer les faire-valoir pour la chef de meute. Car être traité tel un chien ne posait pas le moindre souci à Rhadamanthys. Et c'est ce qu'elle avait fait, le désignant même par ce sobriquet humiliant, n'hésitant pas à poser un pied dominateur sur l'épaule fléchie de Wyvern. Un chien obéissant jusqu'à sa mort...

* * *

Rhadamanthys obéissait aveuglément à la destinée qu'il embrasait et qui était la sienne. Sans accorder davantage d'attention à toute l'agitation régnant autour de lui, son esprit s'était focalisé, au travers de heurts sans pareils, dont le dénouement avait été des plus sanglants, sur sa quête finale. Coeur arraché par deux reprises, laissant place à un trou béant dans le poitrail de la bête aux aguets, sa volonté était telle que rien au monde ne semblait pouvoir arrêter sa force monstrueuse.

Le dernier combat livré, toujours à la gloire de son Seigneur, n'avait pas tourné en sa faveur. Qu'importait. Pandora lui avait livré sa force, venant en appui, à son tour, au Juge moribond, baignant dans son sang, corps diminué comme jamais, ayant subi successivement des assauts capables de mettre à terre les plus vaillants combattants. La voix étranglée de larmes dures susurrait à l'oreille du Juge qu'il n'avait pas le droit de l'abandonner, qu'elle le suivrait jusque dans la mort. Il était effectivement cet homme fou capable de tout sacrifier pour les armées de son Seigneur, résolu à ne jamais aimer pour maintenir sa droiture. Elle le connaissait, en effet, mieux que personne, cet homme que cachait le surplis déchiqueté. Son corps froid et sanglant, réchauffé par l'inédite étreinte, avait trouvé la force nécessaire pour accomplir jusqu'au bout sa notable destinée.

Le dernier acte héroïque au goût de sacrifice laissait entrevoir la mise à mort de l'usurpateur, redorant ainsi le blason de toute l'armée des Spectres et l'éventualité de pouvoir renaître à nouveau en tant que soldat dévoué à son seul Maître, arrachant Pandora des oeuvres destructrices d'un dieu se prétendant sauveur. Dans un ultime sursaut, le Juge s'était permis la forme d'orgueil la plus humble ; d'occuper en partie le coeur et les pensées de celle qu'il venait de sauver des tourments promis, attendant patiemment au sein des souffrances qui seront les siennes, le réveil de son dieu pour pouvoir le servir lors de la prochaine guerre sainte.


End file.
